User talk:Hat Pop/3
Hat Pop's new talk page. See the old one here. Webmaster!?!? I'm a Webmaster?? Cool! [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 00:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) New puffle?! I think I found a prove that CP is going to make new puffles! Look at the pic below. All seven puffles are there. But look above the pink puffle and you can see that there are a pair of huge, pufflish eyes! Image:0213_puffle_furniture_lg.jpg WOAH! -User:Gamgee Wiki Party Photos Image:11.png|At my igloo! Image:112.png|In the Night Club! Image:113.png|At the Dock! Those are the photos I took! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Can You Please edit the photo that says, "PLEASE EDIT!" under it. Copy and paste it in the Paint Program (MS Paint) and write your name! You are my buddy right?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi... my name is Slow Poke! Wanna meet on Club Penguin? I use my cousin's penguin named Jone Penguin. By the way... do you know Sharkbate by any chance?? He is my cousin! From.........Slow Poke! Cya So long Hat Pop! I'm leaving this wiki! Nice knowing you! --Slow Poke 03:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm good eh? I'm good man. I'm good. -DigiSkymin Look! I made this photo myself! It's good right?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 05:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Who cares about a title! I'm gonna tell you something cool! If you look at the picture of the puffles above, you can see that above the pink puffle, there is a shadow of a puffle! It might really mean the white puffles are brought by Sensei ( because ninjas turn invisible... shadow of a puffle and invisibility? It kinda matches up) -DigiSkymin (I really don't know what to put for the title...) Flag How did you make that flag on your user page? Post the answer on my talk page by clicking the Talk to me!!! in my signature and leaving a message. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 01:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D !!!!!!! OMG!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING '''MANIC' IN YOUR ARTWORK!!!!! I'll honor that pic forever! (so will Manic, if he has any manners) DigiSkymin RE: What is Electives? Some schools in North America have Electives. Electives start in February and continue for four weeks. The last week of electives would be the first week of March. They happen only on Fridays. A student is sent home with a list of electives to choose from! For example: Gymnastics, Bowling, snowboarding/skiing, skating, etc. You have to choose 3 of the electives you want just in case one elective is full. As they say, first come first serve! In my case, I have gymnastics! Hope this helped! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) sigh You probabily already know this, but I'm just going to say it: I cancelled my brithday party. I posted an invitation to almost every one of my friends and only 3 people signed up. I'm not whinning or anyhting, I'm just thinking that I'm always shunned aside and ignored. Digi Should I? Should I apply for a rollback status now? I've got plenty of edits, but I think most of them are on my user page. -DigiSkymin Groove It Go Here Featuring a party with Billybob! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Story Yo...Shark and I are making a book. We're wondering if we could use your character in the book. You could also, possibly, help with the writing in it. It's a book about hackers, and Shark and I find a secret base of their's. Leave a message on my talk page, if I can use you as a character. Thanks! This is an automated message...whatever the heck that means!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Check it out! I drew an artwork with you, Chillyfreezz, Sharkbate, and Barkjon (I'll make more. It's a CPW staff sheet) -DigiSkymin DO Do you think I would be a good bureaucrat? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED '''CRISIS III !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 19:31, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Are we? We are still friends right? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) party sorry, i cant go to ur bday party cuz im at school. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 02:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Just reminding you that my party is tomarrow! See here for more details! ~Teltu denno senshi i miss the meetin of denno senshi! he said he will be on every saturday, server sherbet, 8:00am pst in the mine. its going ot be 9:00am now! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC) look LOOK AT THIS Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PARTY ON SNOW BANK--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 18:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ced1214 party HERE YOU GO--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 19:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Umm.. For my party, you said you had school. IT'S MARCH BREAK NEXT WEEK REMEMBER! PLZ reply with some sillyness. Also add some funny comments. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 19:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) 3,000 Edit Celebration Party SO CAN YOU COME!!! MARCH BREAK HAS NO SCHOOL! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 19:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Wha? WHAT! DOES USA HAVE MARCH BREAK? IT STARTS ON MONDAY! A WEEK WITH NO SCHOOL! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 19:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Awards I have 2 awards for you! BOTH very rare! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 02:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) hi Hi Hat Pop!!!! -- My Talk 01:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) (Skater to you) SB Go on the Shout Box- I need to say something you know by now. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 11:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'm such a fool I feel like a fool for telling you what SBR09 said. Are we still friends?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 13:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna Meet? I'm ben here and there... I'm on Ice Berg and at the Coffee Shop!Ben 1000XXII 23:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC)User:Ben 100022 User Voting Please fill out a voting slip in the Club Penguin Wiki:User Awards 2009!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) What do you wanna do? Look for hackers?--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 02:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] Award for Attending the BA, Ben Awards Should Ping get one? She entered at the near end and the Vid is up! Go to Second BA! Hi Hat Pop! Hey Hat Pop! It's me York, or Yorkielvr333. Cool page. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk to the Yorky Porky! Waddle On Over to my Igloo on Thermal!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna join Wanna join at User:Ratonbat/Rockhopper? What i'm doing I want you to do this as i say stuff!: 1. Check the Scene. I will say Scene safe then you move in! 2. Tap me and say "Are you ok?" I will say he is knocked out! 3."Yell call Nine one one! Next you have to check for breathing do this one-onethousand 2-one thousand until ten i will say Breathes go in and then you say breath breath--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 21:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) AM or PM is your party AM or PM?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 17:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Party I might miss some of your party cause my computer is being repaired (thats why I havent been on in a while) and I dont get it back unil sometime tonight but hopefully Ill be there ~Brendan7195 badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 17:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Saw them Hey, saw the images id put in my user page, they are of your party.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I can't think of a title. Hello Hat Pop! Since you're such a rabbit fan, and since users need both awards and unawards to hand out, I found one I thought you might like! ---- Okay. First off, this is an old screenshot from a cancelled television program, "Teen Titans". I don't watch the show, it tends to be frightining (except for this one episode here), so I usually flip the channel, but I couldn't turn this down. This screenshot depicts one of the main characters as a rabbit. The best part, though, is that the character that is the rabbit is more of a spooky/negative, almost gothic-ish character (which is why she is glaring). Anyway... here you go. ---- Enjoy! I laugh everytime I see this. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) CP PARTY!!!!!! GET ON CP NOW!!!!! RANDOM PARTY AT MY IGLOO!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Happy Bday Hi Hat Pop! I'm soooo sorry I missed it! I was on Ice Palace the whole time and I forgot what time AND server it was! (I thought it was at night!) At least when you got on Ice Palace I wished you a Happy Bday! Again, I'm sorry. ;) Yorkielvr333CP 21:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk to the Yorky Porky! Thankie for the award! Thanks Hat! I'm having a bit of problem with mine, since I forgot to save it when I finished it. Ah well, time to get back to work! -DigiSkymin You know how you gave me that Platinum award on the WW Wiki? Can I have it here too?--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Yeah, I know it's small, but hey! you can't get better than this! My 100 Subs Party In Ice Palace Hey Hat Pop! I was wondering if you could come to my party! Sign this page if you're coming! Hope to see you there! --Yorkielvr333CP 18:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Template Lol I was just reading your page and found out you have ADHD...... me too! Put this template on your page --Yorkielvr333CP 01:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Do you wanna make a book? I was reading other people's pages and a lot of them write books and stuff and I was wondering if maybe you and me wanted to do one? It's okay if you don't want to I was just wondering. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 01:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Hat Pop! Hey hat pop I wanted to ask yuo to make a picture with me because Im your buddy. Heres the look. *color:Yellow *hat:mining helmet *Body:black hoodie *Feet black sneakers Tails6000 01:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Picture I was kinda thinking the same thing. You know what I look like right? Well, in case you don't here you go: *Blond Wig (Side-Tide) *Spy Sunglasses *Parrot (duh) *Green Hoodie *Color Peach *Pink Sneakers Okay you don't have to draw me if you don't want I don't care. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 01:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Invited Why won't you add me on CP? Best Buddies List Can I be on your buddies list and picture since we're friends on CP? --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 11:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Info on my bro's seizures Well, the first time he had one, it was a hot summer day about 3 years ago. We just got home, and my dad was carrying him down the hall (he can't walk) and he suddenly stopped breathing! I was freakin' freaked out, and we called 911. The ambulance came in what seemed like 2 seconds, and got him to the hospital. He was fine, but I forget what kind of seizure he had. The second time, it was about 7:30 in the morning, around 2 weeks ago. I was still asleep in my bunk bed, and I faintly heard my dad say to my mom "Hon, look at this!". I climbed off my bunk bed and dashed into the dining room. He was like twitching his arm and head, and he didn't say anything. My dad asked him some funny stuff, and he smiled a tiny bit. The ambulance came, and they did some stuff to him. They rushed him off to the hospital. I had to spend the day at my grandma's work. Ya, I hope it doesn't happen again.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Extra E Math lesson! Question: 2#2|%|3|= When a question has |%|, it means it will be MINUS (-) When a question has %$, it means it will be PLUS (+) When a question has $, it means it will be PLUS (+) When a question has #, ignore it. When a question has ^, it means it will be a TIMES (x) Below is an example: Lesson complete! 23|%|4|= Answer that question ON your talk! Lesson complete! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The answer is....19! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 01:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) YES YES YES! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, Wanna Meet? Hi Hat Pop. You wanna meet me on Club Penguin in Winter Land in the Coffee Shop? Dessarere 01:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Quitting Chillyfreezz threatened to quit because of me. Finally, Gamgee called me UGLY. Ughh! I can't take this. I'm quitting and this is final. I don't know how to make an award, but if I had one, you would recieve my best friend award! I will miss you. Tell Ben he deserves it too. --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 02:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Do u accept? do u accept the password and my penguin?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Hat Pop Hey hat pop how is it going, do you want to meet on mammoth. ninja leada 16:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I unblocked every IP block connected to Ben! PLEASE say it worked! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Award Pack mate is deservant of the Brute Commander award for Heroism and general friendliness :) . Hey! Wanna join the Twin Trouble team? You could be a character in Kesak and my's story Twin Trouble! Do you like the movie "Mamma Mia!"?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 03:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) gonna join the crew or not?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 05:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Quick question Hey, Hat Pop. I just uploaded this new image for my signiture, and I put it on my userpage. Is that okay? BlueLionheart An inquisition Please could you add this to your user page somewhere? - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus (edited to add:sorry, just fixing siggy!) Bunny Army Hat, you are Supreme commander & lead general of my Bunny Army. If you don't wnat to be in it, that's ok. Just tell me. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 20:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hat, can you put me in one of your buddy pictures please?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Here is my award. vids i made. Hey i made these vids with my friends a few days ago. The camera made meh voice weird. Btw the reason i quit was cause I'm lazy and don't really like to type dat much. anyways watch these vids. I am the M in them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCGfS7MB41c&feature=channel_page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkcXHBeIuK8&feature=channel `teltu do u accept? do u accept my penguin?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hat! I'm on a quest! I've gotten Ced and Metal's email...if it doesn't bother, what's yours? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you get a custom signature like using colors and a custom message that links to your talk? Patchy99 Ninja Master 01:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Hey! Hey Hat Pop! I was looking at your page and noticed I'm not on your friend list. =( Can you please add me? Because I'm friends with you on CP, right? P.S. Congrats on the promotion! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 01:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) You are officialy invited to Childpengu1's Birthday Party! You are officialy invited to Childpengu1's Birthday Party! If you want to go, Click Here! If you dont know at what time is going to be (or only you don't know hows the time zones visit the link and go to the section videos; there will be a video for your doubt! Until Then Have fun and Waddle On! --Childpengu1 W/h! «Hi!» 02:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC)User:Childpengu1 Do u accept? Do u accept my penguin?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Why don´t u answer? Why don´t u answer my question of if u want my penguin?!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I quitted I quit this wiki cuz I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY angry. Why am I angry? Look at my page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC)